1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear equipment device, and more particularly, to a gas insulated switchgear equipment device adapted for electrically interconnecting a plurality of gas insulated switchgear systems installed independently in a substation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substations have been run on a more extensive scale according to an increase in electric power demand. Generally, in the structure of a substation, to improve the reliability of the system, a technique wherein a main bus bar is constructed in a dual form or is separated in two so as to be operated independently and a bus-section-unit is provided for interconnecting two main bus bars, or a bus-tie-unit is provided for interconnecting both main bus bars arranged in parallel and a feeder unit is connected between the dual main bus bars has been proposed, as disclosed in the Japanese literature "Denki Kyodo Kenkyu" (Vol. 41, No. 5, pages 67-68), and in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 56-80616.
The above-mentioned known structure of the substation will be further explained with reference to the circuit diagram of FIG. 19 showing a schematic structure of the substation with single wire. A first main bus bar 1 and second main bus bars 2A, 2B are designed to be a dual parallel main bus bar construction wherein the main bus bars 2A and 2B are arranged coaxially with each other and are separably connected by a bus-section-unit S. The bus-section-unit S comprises a disconnecting switch 3a connected, at one end, to the main bus bar 2A, a disconnecting switch 3b connected, at its one end, to the main bus bar 2B and a circuit breaker 4 for interconnecting these disconnecting switches. Further, the main bus bar 1 and the main bus bar 2A or 2B which are arranged in parallel are separably connected by a bus-tie-unit T so that the electric power can be transmitted between these main bus bars, and the main bus bars 1, 2A or the main bus bars 1, 2B are separably connected to a feeder unit F which leads to a transformer or other loads.
With this wiring arrangement, for example, in the inspection or failure of the main us bar 2B connected to the bus-section-unit S, by operating the circuit breaker 4 and opening the disconnecting switches 3a, 3b, and also by operating the bus-tie-section T, the remaining main bus bars 1 and 2A can be used as they are.
In the above-mentioned structure of the substation, examples wherein gas insulated switchgear equipment is used as the bus-section-units are disclosed, for example, in the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 56-80616 and the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-116006. According to these examples, in order to interconnect each of the gas insulated main bus bars separately aligned on the same axis on an attachment surface, there is provided an arrangement wherein an auxiliary gas insulated bus bar is arranged at a side of the opposed ends of the gas insulated main bus bars to interconnect them, or an arrangement wherein an auxiliary gas insulated bus bar is arranged above the gas insulated main bus bars to interconnect the latter. It should be noted that the above-mentioned examples can be realized only in the case where the separated main bus bars are aligned with each other.
In general, the substation properly has gas insulated switchgear equipment units for a plurality of circuits according to a condition of the installation site and/or an initial installation specification. When there is a restriction in the installation site so that all of the gas insulated switchgear equipment devices cannot be installed in the direction of the axes of the main bus bars, it is necessary that the gas insulated switchgear equipment units are divided into two or more sections to be installed separately and these unit sections are interconnected. Further, when the existing substation capacity becomes insufficient due to the increase in electric power demand, it is necessary for other gas insulated switchgear equipment devices to be installed and for such equipment devices to be interconnected. In either case, it must be considered to easily carry out the electrical connection between the transformer elements such as the gas insulated switchgear equipment devices and the like separately installed in the substation and to reduce the installation time in the increase of other gas insulated switchgear equipment devices.